guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mark of Pain
Probably one of my favourite skills in the game I love this thing. Its use in PVP is questionable, but it shines in PVE. It works best when it's paired with a lot of melee allies; that means, primarily, Warriors, bone zombies, and ranger pets. Since it does its damage based on every melee hit, if you have four allies up there and your skill is currently ranked at 34 damage.. doing 136 damage to everything near the target in half a second isn't unreasonable. Repeat every 2-3 seconds! Nunix Physicality... Physicality! Are we sure Physical damage here is not interpreted as physical damage in Essence Bond? --Karlos 05:16, 21 November 2005 (UTC) only works with physical damage? I use this skill with deathly chill all the time. I don't think it's only for melee attacks. :Just tested. This skill most definately does not trigger on the cold, or shadow damage of deathly chill. I didn't think it would, but i thought maybe there was a bug or something that I was unaware of. D/N mark of pain in the preview event would hit foes with massive dmaage because it would add about 36 damage hit ontop of what the scythe already hit the foe for Mark of Pain Shield Unless they've fixed it, which I'm not sure is feasible, there's a funny thing you can do with Mark of Pain, that isn't necessarily practical. Create a minion, as strong and resilient as you can get, and then end Verata's Aura on yourself to lose control of it. Hex it with Mark of Pain while it's masterless. Then either run and let it go on a rampage, or regain control of it, and it will remain hexed. When enemies strike it with physical damage in melee, it triggers Mark of Pain, causing the attackers to take damage. Once again, it's impractical, but really funny. It inspired a smiting skill suggestion from me, even. Merengue 15:11, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::I want your brain. Baron 02:21, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::This works with monsters that are each others' enemies, too. Pull one group into another, drop MoP, laugh. — 130.58 (talk) 05:34, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Can also be quiet funny in the FOW, when you get hexed by a Nightmare with Mark of Pain, and quick run to the first groupe of Snarling Driftwoods, they drop dead almost instantly :) Hexed target flees Lately I have noticed that a target with MoP on them behaves differently now, and regardless of their health or usual behaviour in melee, they go sprinting off away from the rest of the mob, as though to protect them from the shadow damage that is being dealt. I've never noticed such altruistic AI before. Anybody else spotted this? Is it just MoP that causes it? 89.241.228.90 05:25, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I happened before the ai nerf of recent, i remember hating the people for spreading the creatures out when i was trying to nuke them. Xeon 05:32, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I noticed this when soloing also; the MoP target will flee when none of my other AoE skills cause the target to flee. I think the fact that MoP victim behaves differenting vis-a-vis AoE should be noted in the text. OYE72.24.193.191 11:56, 23 June 2007 (CDT) dmg question does the dmg mark of pain deals also apply to the target you are attacking? :No. 213.84.230.131 10:01, 13 January 2007 (CST) Useles What's the point of this skill if foes, having the hex on them, run? They mind aswell deleted this skill with that nerf. Rickyvantof :Snares ftw. -DV ::They don't run immediately. In a party with two or more physical attackers you can easily get a bare-bones minimum of three hits off on the target before they even think about running, and if you have an MM in your party, that's closer to five or six. Assuming 12 curses (I like to use this on a mesmer with Mantra of Recovery, so I have 12. At 16 or 18 obviously the damage is significantly more, so we're lowballing.), and three hits (which is, as I said, a bare minimum) that's 34x3=132 damage on each adjacent foe before the aoe panic triggers. Doing 132 damage, armor-ignoring, for 10 energy is not bad at all by any stretch of the imagination. Then we consider that it's aoe, so the damage potential increases geometrically when there's more foes around. Finally, the more attackers you have on your team, the more hits you're going to get in before they run, and your damage increases by leaps and bounds. Very few other skills can, under ideal circumstances (and this is pve, so it's pretty easy to achieve favorable circumstances), provide upwards of 130 damage per target for only 10 energy, and when you add in a full swarm of minions and/or a really beautiful clump of enemies this skill rivals just about any other damage skill you can name. I don't really care if they run a bit, given that they've lost such a huge amount of health before they even think about running. Granted you need a party with people who understand the concept of following calls, but with heroes around, that's easier to achieve. Zaq 20:24, 7 February 2007 (CST) Well, i ussually hex bosses with this, surrounding mobs take enough damage for me. Its also verry funny with a MM in you're team^^--Want2be 18:09, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm thinking a R/Rt with splinter weapon and a minion master combined would be effing hilarious. I am bobo 17:50, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Mark of Pain is your best bet to do Cantha Missions in HM easily. Eternal Grove, block the entrance, put this on a boss or a warrior mob. I have yet to see another kind of nuke that can wipe the floor this easily. Granted, sometimes you only get 1-2 and some mobs run quickly. But even in HM, some mobs hardly run at all. Shiroken e.g., Raisu Palace is really easy with Mark of Pain. MoP is positively awesome against Margonites and other highly aggressive monsters. Many a time i have had a wonderful aggro while Olias has control of 4-5 minions, mostly vamp horror or bone horrors. The sheer volume of damage that appears is unmatched. I lost count of the -30's (Curses at lvl 10) that appeared. At a guess well over 400 damage was dealt out in the space of 3 seconds with my mob. The other nice thing is that minions can sometimes surround the enemy mob making your life even easier. Other times the aggro breaks but the target who still has MoP on it will run near other monsters and when you chase and hit you are still inflicting damage willy nilly. I call MoP and Barbs my super degen skills. Health degen caps at 20 per second. With MoP you can take that as high as you want. A SF nuker plus MoP support is insane in tight quarters. --203.192.146.68 03:01, 19 June 2007 (CDT) MoP is hardly useless. If you combine it with ranged attackers doing physical dmg (ie Bone Fiends, rangers, paragons) the fleeing does not matter-- it's actually a benefit. Pain Barraging is my favourite when I'm using my ranger, and my Necro almost always has it along. Mark a target in the group of foes (preferably a boss, healer, or a warrior with high armor so they don't die too fast), then spam barrage, savage shot and distracting shot on it to trigger the Pain. The benefit to the fleeing getting triggered? Any foes that turn their back on you to run are A) not attacking or dealing damage to your team, B) not healing themselves or their team mates, and most importantly C) when they turn their back on you to flee, your barrage will get a guaranteed crit hit on the running targets. No other spell can kill a group as quickly as Mark of Pain, under the right circumstances. You won't always get a perfect set up, but when you do... wow. More yellow 42's on the screen than you can count, and more DPS than you can achieve with any other single spell, let alone one that costs 10 energy. It just takes a bit of practice to figure out when and where to cast it for optimum effect. - Sancha Vrinn Combined with Barrage + Splinter Weapon I'm not sure why this hasn't been mentioned before, but an R/Rt with Splinter Weapon and Barrage and N/Me with this and Order of Pain pretty much slaughters any big group in PvE. even with the associated attributes at 12: 15...28 (bow) + 13 (barrage) + 4*41 (Splinter Weapon) + 34 (MoP) + 13 (OoP) = 239 damage to all adjacent enemies for ~30 energy and ~3 seconds of preparation. Hell, you could even Echo and Arcane Echo to spread the MoP to the other adjacent enemies and increase it 307 damage. And I haven't tested, but I'm fairly sure they won't scatter with just one volley, leaving you free to finish them off with the second volley.--Mafaraxas 17:39, 28 May 2007 (CDT) So much fun in Zaishen Elite MoP Trapping works wonders. LavaEdge324++ 17:29, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :haha, good idea, I have to try that out. M s4 18:12, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I'm not a rune genius, but "A ranger with 18 curses" doesn't seem possible. :The idea is that you have necro with 16 (+2 from AtB) and then in the same party bring along a ranger, reread it with that in mind and it should make sense -Ezekiel 10:18, 25 August 2007 (CDT) 55 with mark of pain? (Not a Suggestion) This skill absolutely blazes when used in a N/mo 55 SS build, especially for farming trolls. I use a Totem axe, hex a target with this, and hit it whenever possible. The one second cast means less interrupt chance, and it lets you maintain damage when this is disabled. Also, it is about the only way to completely clear the cave in a Necro build, as SS only lasts half as long on bosses and you will never kill the ranger boss.(ok guys, I know someones going to give me a total caveclear now, but as far as I know it's the easiest way.) --Harvster 19:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Mark of pain + HA = FTW Drop it on a ghost while he's on the alter, get an OOA off, and watch the other people die :D--Goldenstar 03:52, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Note about Triple shot Barragers Why exactly does that merely state triple shot, and not Triple Shot + Ignite Arrows + Mark of Pain? Ignite arrows leaves your damage as physical, yet deals 19 (at 16 wilderness) additional damage to adjacent foes. Same range as mark of pain, +19 damage. If you have to include triple shot on the page, you should at least include ignite arrows as well. 76.174.39.191 01:48, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::because, that is another attribute that you have to put points into, you are better off having high curses, than median curses and wilderness survival 3 Teams Let's say you're in HA (Courtyard/Halls) with 2 oppossing team. You are in the Blue team and put Mark of Pain on one of the yellow Monks. The Red team Warrior starts attacking that monk...will the Warrior hurt himself with Mark of Pain? :Yes. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC)